


Bee Very Afraid

by 11dishwashers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/11dishwashers
Summary: Lu Han and Minseok find a beehive.





	Bee Very Afraid

Lu Han pokes the beehive with the stick again. "Really, I don't think there's anything in there," he says assertively.  
  
Minseok sighs at him, like he's some all-knowing bee god or something. Insufferable. "Stop poking it or you'll get stung."  
  
Poke. A low humming noise rises slowly, and on the third(and final) prod, Lu Han drops the stick with wide eyes. "Oh god!" he shrieks as bees start bursting out of the hive, one huge buzz of anger.  
  
  
  
  
As Minseok watches Lu Han apply ointment to his ankles later, he sighs, thinking he shouldn't have believed that they could go for a nice romantic walk in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write xiuhan aka lu han being stupid and minseok being too good for him


End file.
